


Return to the Force

by WinchesterGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, two of the golden trio are obliviouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGranger/pseuds/WinchesterGranger
Summary: It was calling to her again, and she can't ignore any longer.





	Return to the Force

**Author's Note:**

> First, all the thanks, goes to my Beta reader QueenVulca you are the best. Second please note that this is my weird little timeline and Galaxy and backstories for characters. Charecter origins will change.  
> So here we go.

Luke Skywalker is missing.  
The FIRST ORDER, lead by  
Supreme Leader Snoke  
uses his absence to rise to   
from the ashes of the  
EMPIRE. He will not rest until   
he has the last Jedi destroyed.

REPUBLIC General Leia Organa  
leads a brave RESISTANCE against  
the FIRST ORDER. She is desperate   
to find her brother and gain his help  
to restore peace to the galaxy as  
well as her family.

Sending her most daring piolet,  
Leia hopes Dameron can retrieve   
a clue to her brother's whereabouts  
from an old allay hidden on Jakku.

With him, he brings an old friend.  
Who has been hidden on earth for   
the past eleven years. Troubled by   
her dreams, she is forced to retune   
to the galaxy of her birth, the  
RESISTANCE and Skywalker...


End file.
